


Memories That Remain

by wormdelivre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Not A Fix-It, hinted Steve/Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormdelivre/pseuds/wormdelivre
Summary: When T'Challa came with his new arm Bucky knew it was time to fight again. He was tired of the fight, tired to feeling like he was only useful when he was killing somebody. All he wanted was going back to Clint and his farm.





	Memories That Remain

**Author's Note:**

> Who says I can't write IW Winterhawk just because Clint isn't in the movie?

When T'Challa came with his new arm Bucky knew it was time to fight again. One of the guys who brought the suitcase with the arm also had a new uniform for Bucky, similar to what he used to wear but still different enough. 

While he showered, trimmed his beard and then changed into the uniform, Bucky thought about what T'Challa had told him.  
Apparently a Titan, a race of aliens, tried to collect all Infinity Stones and since Vision had one implanted in his head they would bring him over to get the stone extracted. The king had wanted to explain more to Bucky but for now he was okay with just knowing who to shoot. He was tired of the fight, tired to feeling like he was only useful when he was killing somebody.

Staying at the farm here in Wakanda had been so good for him. He had a purpose on this farm, caring for the animals, caring for the hut he lived him, contributing to the border tribe on whose land his farm was.  
It had been a simple time but it was exactly what Bucky had needed after everything that happened and it had remembered him about the short time he had spent on Clint’s farm. _Clint._ He knew when he went to Wakanda to get frozen and fixed up again, it was the right thing to do but it had still hurt to leave Clint behind, the thing between them still so fresh and new. 

Since he woke up, his brain injury healed, thanks to Shuri, and in full control of his memories he hadn’t tried to contact Clint. It had been too long of a time. Clint probably has moved on already or at least that was what he told himself on why he didn’t contact him.  
If he was honest to himself he was mostly just scared. Scared for caring for someone again. Scared to be vulnerable again, both with Clint and with others who may want to hurt Clint to get to him. 

Now that Steve and the others were on their way to Wakanda everything has changed. The world would face the next catastrophe and Bucky was glad he would face it with Clint at his side again. At least knowing where he was, helping to keep him safe. 

When the Quinjet landed, Bucky stood to the side while T'Challa, Okoye and the Dora Milaje went to greet the visitors. Steve stepped out first and Bucky had to stifle a giggle. He had seen Steve once or twice since he’d been out of the sleep but he hadn’t seen Steve with a beard yet.  
Next where Sam and Natasha, Bruce, who Bucky only knew from news footage, next to Rhodey, since the airport fight he had learned about everybody involved. It had been such a chaos and he hadn’t even known half the people he had fight against. Wanda and Vision were the last to leave the Quinjet and for a moment Bucky couldn’t comprehend that Clint wasn’t with them.  
Fuck.  
Where was Clint? 

He walked to the group, giving Steve, Natasha and Sam a welcoming hug but still couldn’t really focus on what was happening. They group started into the direction of Shuri`s lab, a way Bucky know very well, and he kept close to Natasha, behind Steve, intending to ask her where Clint was, when he heard Steve telling T'Challa that Tony Stark was on a spaceship to protect one of the Infinity Stones and it Bucky’s ears it sounded a lot like a suicide mission, which explained the pain he could see in Steve’s face. 

Bucky knew that his best friend hadn’t talked to Stark since the bunker in Siberia and he also knew how much Steve regretted what he’d done there. Bucky also knew that Steve and Tony had been really, really close before that, before the accords, but Steve had refused to talk about that between Siberia and their travel to Wakanda. His thoughts went back to the person he had been close too.

“Say, Natasha, where is Clint?” he asked as casually as he managed. From the way she looked at him, he failed utterly. He didn’t know how much she knew but he had no doubts it was more than enough.  
“He went off the grind with his sister-in-law and her kids. I think you meet Laura?” Yes he had. During his stay at Clint farms, she and the kids had come to visit their Uncle. Laura had been vary of him but the kids where immediately fascinated by his metal arm.  
Natasha’s words started to sink in. Clint wasn’t here; he wasn’t going to be here for the fight. He hopefully would be safe but he wouldn’t be in Bucky’s reach at all, he wouldn’t be able to protect him.

Then everything happened quite fast. They tried to get Vision’s stone out of his head without killing him but the aliens showed up, _what the hell kind of creatures even where those_ , but it didn’t really matter, what matters was that he kept shooting them, kept them away from him. 

Suddenly Thor showed up with an upright walking and talking raccoon and a taking tree? Could this day get any stranger? Probably not.  
The raccoon had quite a target with his gun but he shot from a bit too far down and since Bucky only had one shotgun. he picked the Raccoon up while he continued shooting, killing all of the monsters around them, quite effectively.

Bucky heard the others shouting commands through their comms and he heard when Bruce said, “That’s Thanos. He’s here”, and for a second his heart skipped a beat.  
If Thanos got Vision’s stone he would wipe out half the universe. No matter if there are here or not. He had to help protecting Vision.

No one had a chance against Thanos. Not Bruce, not Steve, not Sam, not Bucky not even Wanda even if it looked like she managed to destroy the mind stone in time. Thanos simply turned the time back and ripped the stone out of Vision’s head. 

Bucky knew the fight was over and he thought of Clint again. He thought of how Clint had let him stay at his farm for months before Steve came to close to find him and he flew to Romania. How Clint had promised to follow him there but Steve had found Bucky before that, and Bucky had gotten dragged to Germany where he finally met up with Clint again but with too little time and too many people around them.  
Shortly after the fight, Clint got imprisoned while Steve dragged Bucky away again. Back then, Bucky had been so fed up with all of it already, but he had to continue. He had to stop the other super soldiers and he had to fix his brain.

After Siberia he and Steve busted Clint, Wanda, Sam and Scott out of the raft before he and Steve went to Wakanda. All he and Clint had gotten where two days before they had to leave for Wakanda. Clint wanted to join them. He wasn’t happy about Bucky being a, how did he called it, Popsicle, again but he understood how important it was for Bucky to get the triggers out of his brain. Bucky too wanted Clint with them, spending his remaining time awake with the other but T'Challa still trying to hide Wakanda only allowed Steve and Bucky to enter so Clint stayed back.

That was the last time they had seen each other, the last time they had kissed each other and now Bucky would maybe never see Clint again. 

Thor tried a last attack on Thanos and it looked like it would work, like they beat Thanos after all but then he raised his hand, snapped and vanished. 

Nothing happened for the next 5 minutes. Everybody was just standing still looking around, waiting for _something_ to happen. Bucky still didn’t see anything but started to feel something. A pull, in no direction, but simultaneously in all directions at once. _Something_ was about to happen. Something _bad_. Something _wrong_. It was over. Clint was all that was on his mind, Clint and their time on the farm. He will never get back there. It will never be like that. 

A movement in front of him caught his attention and he saw his best friend,wanted to say something, wanted Steve to tell something to Clint.  
“Steve-” but it was too late. A shiver went through his body; he felt a prickle on his skin and then, _**nothing.**_

**Author's Note:**

> You've seen the movie. You know how that was gonna end. Now have a tissue.


End file.
